clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Speeddasher
Welcome to my Talk-Page. Feel free to leave a message unless you're a Mwa Mwa Penguin, or Lobelia Sackville. Speeddasher How are ya my friend Hey speed its Tails here I wanted to tell this to you. Man Mrs. Sackvile didn't know not to eat oxipie man she's a twit isn't she? Tails6000 Talk with me I kinda miss your creator and her grand daughter, though I never met her. I thought if we waited a certain time their ghosts might come. *then hears eerie noises* If its Harold and her grand daughter behind me. Just say it. I'm not looking behind. Tails6000 Don't wporry, they have puffle ghosts as well, so maybe they are right here invisible Tails6000 RE: Card-Jitsu Actually, the Card-Jitsu game can be quite a force of power. Young one, you are indeed very powerful, and I respect your preferences, but mocking Card-Jitsu on the elder phone penguin's page is rather upsetting to me. Card-Jitsu, when used correctly, can be as powerful as your militiant weapons, believe me. :-''Sensei'' P.S.: You are by far worthy of wearing the suit of Ninjas regardless of preference. I would have you by my side any day, friend. RE: Apologies Ah, it's okay, friend. So many make that mistake. Then they see "PWNage". :) You didn't know and I sort of understand your position, grasshopper. A lot of penguins view Card-Jitsu as weak simply because the weapons are playing cards. Indeed, paper is weak, but when used, it is like a mighty strong tapestry. Remember, looks can be decieving when one fights. You probably know this well, I believe. Plus, have you SEEN the plunger?! Talk about facinating! Whether that is a suit or not, I am a penguin of my word, and a true Ninja never breaks their word. I'd be honored to fight by your side whenever the need should arise. --Sensei Freeing Eclipse from Aye-Que, Hello Speeddasher. Aye-Que's most recent attempt to raid Gentoo Island ended in the most unusual events. It was a shame you were unable to attend the rescue mission, it was a ball! There was singing, and a chase scene... Oh, and Melvin Turtleheimer helped fight, holding a sign saying "EDUCATION IS A STATE'S RIGHT"... The adventure, dubbed Cluelessness is Joy has got to be the craziest thing I've seen in years. Indeed, Aye-Que was singing about education being superior to strength, and Eclipse was in a crate being carted off while Tails and Melvin persued. My word, there are some things I never thought I'd see, but Melvin helping Tails, carrying a sign? WOW! Anyway, it all seemed like a giant parody. I've been told it links to the Marioverse and to oil... Anyway, Turtleheimer wanted me to inform you about his personal escapade and his odd protest sign. He seems very proud in saving Gentoo Island. Heh heh..... well, Melvin is lonely and wants someone to talk to, and his whole "EDUCATION IS A STATE'S RIGHT" stunt may have been to get noticed... or... there's an otherworldly meaning... -Anonymous messenger on behalf of Melvin Turtleheimer Criminal Nautical Investigation Company Mr Speeddasher, I, Dan, as the leader of the CNIC, want YOU to join the ranks of the CNIC. A government agency comprised of nautical agents who solve crimes involving boats. We know you are a well known agent... Thank you, Join plz Insert non-formatted text here Hey Speed I am Flywish there is this army I started in case you want to defeat Darktan okay you may have to work with Xorai but you can just try to ignore him if you don't wanna listen to him you are lucky i asked you or else i think Winston would be hugginh us right now. Click Here and go to the members section to join the future rests in your hands. if you join. just hope that after this The USA is always bright. Destroying Darktan II How would you like to join my army? I am going for any Good Guy and we will take down anyone you wnat us to take down. Just ask me Flywish in response and we will take down your chosen villain along with the ones we already are after. --Flywish's Army (Talk to us here) (Talk to our leader here) Dark Wat? -Zenny (just keep walking and itll go away.......just keep walking.........) Ummmmmmm this might sound crazy but I FOUND THE GHOSTS OF HAROLD AND HIS GRANDDAUGHTER :D Tails6000